starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Mitth'raw'nuruodo, mais conhecido pelo seu nome núcleo Thrawn '''(pronunciado/Thräwn/), e mal interpretado como '''Mitthrawdo pelo vice lorde Siv Kav, era um Chiss forças navais do Império Galáctico o único Grão-Almirante não humano. Considerado por muitos como o melhor estrategista militar na Marinha, alcançou uma posição de poder apesar das estritas políticas de especismo do Império. Thrawn começou sua carreira como um oficial na Força de Defesa Expedicionária Chiss, onde ele demonstrou seu compromisso cruel em erradicar ameaças à Ascendência. No entanto, muitos dos modos de Thrawn eram contrários à sociedade Ciss, que rejeitava ofensiva e ataques preventivos. Em 27 DBY, ele conheceu o Lorde Sith Darth Sidious, que mantinha uma identidade dupla secreta como Supremo Chanceler Palpatine da República Galática, depois de ter destruído parte de uma força-tarefa secreta de Sidious. No entanto, eles concordaram com a ameaça localizadas nas Regiões Desconhecidas, mais notavelmente nas espécies extra-galácticas conhecidas aos Chiss como as Extrangeiros Distantes. Os dois selaram seu acordo informal ao destruir a nave de exploração da República Outbound Flight e matando muitos membros da Ordem Jedi no processo. Os ataques contínuos de Thrawn levaram os Chiss a exilá-lo em um mundo inabitado distante nas margens da Ascendência Chiss. Em 19 ABY, logo depois de Palpatine ter reformado a República em um Império Galáctico, o oficial da Marinha Imperial Voss Parck encontrou Thrawn nas Regiões Desconhecidas e o trouxe ao Imperador Palpatine. Já consciente das habilidades de comando de Thrawn, Palpatine aprovou sua admição ao Império. Com o tempo, Thrawn subiu na escada Imperial, e em cerca de 2 DBY se tornou o décimo terceiro Grão-Almirante na Marinha Imperial. Os Chiss lutaram tanto contra a Aliança Rebelde e também os oficiais Imperiais desonestos. Simultaneamente, ele pacificou as Regiões Desconhecidas e estabeleceu um império secreto para si próprio, acreditando que somente um governo militar forte poderia proteger as diversas espécies da galáxia de aniquilarem umas às outras. O Grão-Almirante permaneceu nas Regiões Desconhecidas durante a Batalha de Endor, que viu a morte de Palpatine e o subsequente colapso do Império sobre senhores da guerra rivais. Ele retornou em 8 DBY para tomar controle das forças Imperiais remanescentes e esmagar a Nova República, o estado sucessor para a Aliança. Apesar do Grão-Almirante ser capaz de lidar com os vários golpes poderosos da Nova República em uma massiva campanha no ano seguinte, sua morte inesperada o impediu de destruir o governo inexperiente. Thrawn pereceu na batalha de Bilbringi nas mãos de Rukh, seu guarda-costas Noghri, que recentemente havia descoberto que o Império traiu seu povo. Apesar de sua morte ter levado à fragmentação do Império, Thrawn deixou vários clones de si mesmo e um império ainda desconhecido para a Nova República para ameaças ainda desconhecidas para a galáxia. Biografia Origens Juventude Mitth'raw'nuruodo nasceu no planeta Csilla durante as décadas finais da República Galáctica. Sua espécie, os Chiss, controlavam uma área no espaço na parte da galáxia conhecido por aqueles na República como as Regiões Desconhecidas. Ele e seu irmão, Mitth'ras'safis, nascerem como pebleus mas, depois de se juntar à Força de Defesa Expansionária Chiss, Mitth'raw'nuruodo foi levado como um mérito adotivo na Oitava Família Governante da sociedade Chiss. Mitth'ras'safis também se juntou à Oitava Família Governante, eventualmente se tornando um Síndico com a família. Apesar da prática de oficiais militares se tornando méritos adotivos nas Famílias Governantes, e considerando as cores de sua família adotiva, era comum, eles normalmente paravam de pertencer à família por deixar os militares. MItth'raw'nuruodo, no entanto, logo atingiu a classe de comandante - o Chiss mais jovem que já alcançou essa classe - e impressionou a Oitava Família Governante o suficiente durante o começo de sua carreira para ser considerado um trial-born, com a possibilidade de se tornar um membro permanente da família. Seu trabalho com a Força de Defesa Expansionária lhe deu a oportunidade de aprender a falar várias linguas usadas através das Regiões Desconhecidas, incluindo as línguas de comércio Sy Bisti e Minnisiat, em adição da sua nativa Cheunh. Aparições *''Outbound Flight'' *''Mist Encounter'' em Star Wars Adventure Journal 7 *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Star Wars: Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Side Trip'' em Tales from the Empire *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Command Decision'' em Star Wars Adventure Journal 11 *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Retreat from Coruscant'' em Star Wars Adventure Journal 7 *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' em Star Wars Gamer 7 *''Star by Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' Fontes *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals'' em Star Wars Insider 66 *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact Files'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' Categoria:Chiss Categoria:Grandes Almirantes Categoria:Exploradores do espaço Categoria:Comandantes Supremos do Império Galáctico Categoria:Machos